Forest Synths
by kirkisatwink
Summary: A short story capturing a blossoming love story between Leo and Mattie from the show Humans.


"Come on Mattie let's go outside, your parents clearly aren't comfortable with the idea of us dating" Mattie smiled up as Leo as he led her into the twilight of the forest and sat on a rock. Leo gazed into Mattie's eyes, be holding her like she was the moon. Then he was shot. Panic pulsed through his body like pain from a gunshot wound. Then he felt the pain from his gunshot wound pulse through him to.  
He looked up at Mattie before he collapsed, gasping. She then noticed that the loud crack had in fact been a gunshot which wounded Leo. Her heart was racing and she began to cry without even realising it. And then she realised it was not her own crying she could hear. It was that of a baby. She had just borne Leos' child  
"Mattie she's beautiful" Leo uttered, forgetting his wound and reaching out for the baby. The movement wrenched a cry from his own mouth.  
Mattie threw the baby in the river. "Don't worry well have another at a more convenient time". In that moment Leo felt so much love for Mattie . It rushed to his extreme fingers and toes and he fucked her. Right there. In the middle of the forest. It was beautiful. Suddenly they heard pounding footsteps coming towards them. It was the man with the gun that had shot Leo.  
Leo suddenly remembered his wound and felt incredible pain as the man began to beat him. Mattie was powerless as she tried to stop the man. Fortunately she had her clothes back on somehow. She sobbed as she watched the man beat Leo and she felt powerless, because she was. A single teardrop rolled down Leo's bare chest and into his charging hole. It rolled through his wires, causing an involuntary leg convulsion and Leo kicked the attacker by accident. Taken aback, the attacker rolled off Leo and Mattie helped him as they ran towards the light at the edge of the forest  
Leo now had a broken nose, 3 broken ribs and countless other bruises to add to his troubles but his main problem was the wound. Mattie helped him back into his shirt, looped his arm over her shoulders and half carried half dragged him back to her house where she shouted for help. "Mum! Mia! Help!" Her shouts echoed around the house as if it was empty and no one was there, And then it hit Mattie; the house was empty and no one was there. Except someone was. Sophie shuffled out of the kitchen, tears running down her face, 'Hello Mattie, how can I assist you' she managed to squeak between sobs.  
"Leo's hurt Sophie" Mattie said, also between sobs." Where is everyone?"  
" they're out shopping. They left approximately 30minutes ago"  
" what a weird time to go shopping. Anyway. Sophie get the first aid kit"  
Sophie scurried up the stairs like the little mouse Mia was so often fond of referring to her as. Mattie lay Leo out on the kitchen table. His eyes fluttered open and he let out a low groan. Mattie shushed him and kissed his forehead where she saw sweat beading. Just then, Sophie came into the kitchen and silently handed her the first aid kit. Mattie lifted up Leo's shirt to gain access to his wound and began to clean it out. He writhed on the table as Mattie tenderly dabbed at his wound. She dressed it and Leo felt better, then she dressed him. Just at that moment there was a knock at the door. Mattie was worried, it could be the man with the gun. She expressed this worry at Leo and they decided to not answer the door and pretend no one was home. But then they heard the door creak. Sophie's voice rang out. "Hello, how may I assist you".  
It was the man with the gun! Fortunately the Hawkins and co had just arrived and Mia punched him in the throat. He died. He was dead. They rushed inside to the sight of Leo breathing heavily and Mattie covered in blood, altogether relieved but exhausted. Mia pulled her into a hug before rushing to Leo and fixing the terrible job that Mattie had done. Then everyone pulled into a group hug and then Sophie said something funny like a synth would and they all laughed. They were like one big family. Then Leo turned to Mr and Mrs Hawkins and said please can I marry Mattie and they said yes and he proposed to Mattie and they were in love.


End file.
